Logging op afstand
=Activatie van logging op afstand van La Fonera Plus= * Dit is een gedeeltelijk antwoord op de vraag "Hey, Nu dat de Fonera open is...wat kan ik er mee uitspoken?" * Het eerste waar ik aan dacht was logging op afstand aangezien ik een FON Beta tester ben zou het leuk zijn dat ik weet wat er op de achtergrond allemaal gaande is. Veranderen van de Logging Daemon configuratie in Ubuntu In Ubuntu Linux moet je volgend bestand wijzigen sudo nano -w /etc/default/syslogd SYSLOGD="-r" Nu is je Syslog in staat om logs te ontvangen van andere hosts van zodra je hem hebt herstart sudo /etc/init.d/sysklogd restart Windows syslog server * Voor windows raad ik Kiwi Syslog daemon aan Activatie logging configuratie in de LaFonera+ ssh in je la Fonera plus ssh root@192.168.10.1 enter password :(default is admin) root@openwrt:~# Editeer volgend bestand /etc/init.d/rcS. * Je moet minstens de BusyBox uitbreiding uitvoeren om op de Fonera te kunnen editeren. * Alternatief is SCP ** open een nieuw console venster en type in : scp root@192.168.10.1:/etc/init.d/rcS rcS ** En het bestand wordt naar je computer overgestuurt voor verdere verwerking * Editeer het als volgt nano -w rcS #!/bin/sh # Copyright © 2006 OpenWrt.org ${FAILSAFE:+exit} # FIXME: add logging configuration #[ -f /etc/config/network ] && . /etc/config/network #eval $(ipcalc "$log_ipaddr") #[ "$log_ipaddr" = "$IP" ] || log_ipaddr="" (original string)syslogd -C16 #${log_ipaddr:+-L -R $log_ipaddr} (NEW STRING)syslogd -R ipaddressofyourcomputer klogd ( for i in /etc/rc.d/S*; do $i boot 2>&1 done sysctl -p >&- ) | logger -s -p 6 -t '' & * Zet dit bestand terug op de La Fonera Plus dmv SCP en herstart de La Fonera (dit kan door gewoon de stroomkabel uit te trekken en terug in te steken.) OF door: root@openwrt:~#'reboot' Controle van Logs * Nu worden alle logs van de La Fonera + naar je Syslog computer gestuurd. Best is deze te controleren als volgt sudo nano -w /etc/hosts xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx (address of la fonera) fonera * Je kunt nu ten volle genieten van je Fonera Logs: sudo cat /var/log/messages | grep fonera | more Oct 17 17:51:02 fonera : deleting routers Oct 17 17:51:02 fonera : adding router 192.168.1.254 Oct 17 17:51:03 fonera : adding dns 192.168.1.254 Oct 17 17:51:16 fonera : sh: Interface: not found Oct 17 17:51:21 fonera : RED: WARNING. Burst 2 seems to be to large. Oct 17 17:51:21 fonera : RED: WARNING. Burst 2 seems to be to large. Oct 17 17:51:44 fonera : sh: Interface: not found Oct 17 17:52:07 fonera : /bin/uci: /etc/config/fon: 41: get_serial: not found Oct 17 17:52:08 fonera : runlevel -> 1 Oct 17 17:52:08 fonera : enqueued Oct 17 17:52:12 fonera : killall: watch_chilli: no process killed Oct 17 17:52:12 fonera : ERROR: chillispot is not running Oct 17 17:52:17 fonera : 36524 00119.229 171201.0 59.0 245951416895975.5 50628.7 0 Oct 17 17:52:20 fonera : chillispot:/dev/null:1: malformed string in configuration file Oct 17 17:52:23 fonera : 25 22 * * * /bin/thinclient cron Oct 17 17:52:23 fonera : 53 8 * * * ntpclient -s -h ntp-1.cso.uiuc.edu Oct 17 17:52:23 fonera chillispot4517: tun.c: 664: 2 (No such file or directory) TX queue length set to 100 Oct 17 17:52:24 fonera chillispot4517: ChilliSpot 1.0-coova.4. Copyright 2002-2005 Mondru AB. Licensed under GPL. Copyright 2006 Coova Technologies Ltd. Licensed under GPL. See http://www.chillispot.org for credits. Oct 17 17:52:24 fonera : fonsmcd successfully started